1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phase detection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices have energy-saving control functions using multi-phase power supply. However, if one phase source of the multi-phase power supply fails to work properly, a conventional detecting circuit cannot detect the abnormal phase source, the multi-phase power supply will continue to work, thereby increasing the load to the remaining phase sources, which could damage the multi-phase power supply.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.